Sesame Chicken
by RunFreeCuzLifeIsJustADream
Summary: About iCarly after college... well It's focused on one particular incident after college. Yeahhh :
1. Chapter 1

Carly closed her book, hopped off her bed, and stomped noisily downstairs. She wasn't surprised to see Sam, scarfing down ribs and not noticing her blond hair getting all barbecue saucy.

"We have ribs?" Carly asked. Sam looked up, but only for a nanosecond.

"Yeah." she mumbled. Carly turned to Spencer, who was sitting against the far end of the couch, kind of looking through the TV instead of looking at it.

"When did you get ribs?" she asked.

"Oh, like... yeah I don't remember buying ribs." he shrugged. Carly opened her mouth to say something, but Spencer put his hand up.

"They're about to dunk Kevin Federline." he said, now distracted. Carly rolled her eyes and stomped to the fridge. She opened the door and took out her leftover Chinese food, totally and utterly astonished that Sam hadn't inhaled it. She turned around.

"SAM! YOU DIDN'T EAT MY FOOD!" She exclaimed. Sam turned her head enough to see.

"That's my food, child." Spencer said.

"It is not. I ordered sesame chicken." Carly protested. Spencer got up.

"Lies. I ordered sesame." He started walking towards the chicken.

"YOU ORDERED SPARE RIBS." She yelled, moving backwards. Spencer almost reached her, and brushed past Sam in the process. Blush spread across bother their cheeks like wildfire. Spencer leapt back, and Sam accidentally knocked her ribs onto the floor. It clattered to the ground. Carly opened her mouth to say something, but sensed the foreboding presence and backed up into the fridge. Sam awkwardly picked the plate off the floor.

"S-sorry." they said at the same time, laughing awkwardly. Carly raised her eyebrow, sensing something was going on, so she decided to take on the elephant in the room.

"What's up? Why you guys being all... twitchy?" she asked. Spencer and Sam both looked at each other with their mouths open to say some kind of excuse.

"Well ya see..."

"About that..." Sam seemed interested on the place mat, and Spencer took one look at Carly and broke off into a sprint back into his room. The door slammed loud enough for Lewbert to hear it. Carly turned towards Sam swiftly and grabbed her shoulder.

"What's going ooon?" Carly purred, her eyebrow raised. Sam skipped to the other side of the island.

"Hey, I didn't know you had marshmallows." she said, ripping open the bag. Before Carly could say anything, Sam had stuffed four large marshmallows into her mouth at once. She threw her hands up in disbelief.

"SAM!" she whined angrily. Sam pointed to her mouth, signaling she couldn't reply, and bounded upstairs, bag in hand. Carly ran after her, and slammed into her room door, thinking it would open. It was locked, so she felt backwards. She quickly got back up and started jiggling the knob angrily, Sam leaning against the door. Carly stomped downstairs again and pressed the elevator button. She got on, then rode it up to her room. The elevator door opened and Sam started pelting her with the golf balls they were going to use for the iCarly that night.

"S- OW!" Carly screamed, backing up into a corner of the elevator. Sam pressed one and door close, all while pelting her. The elevator door closed, and of course, Carly went all the way to one.

"MLAHAAHAHAHAHA!" Lewbert screamed as the golf balls strolled from the elevator idly. He stood over them, moving his hands grotesquely but not really doing anything about it. Carly got up and picked a few off the floor and put them in Lewbert's hand. He look at her incredulously.

"I'll be right back." she said, running up the stairs.

"I thought this would end when you turned 21!" Lewbert whined, slamming the golf balls on his desk.

Meanwhile, Carly was in her apartment, pushing her hair behind her ear and pulling out Pride and Prejudice to find her bedroom key. She held it up and laughed devilishly, then proceeded to climb up the stairs. She looked trough her door and glared at Sam, who was on her phone but mouthed "Oh my god." and dropped it. Carly nodded and held up the golden key, which glimmered teasingly at Sam. She began to unlocked the door before Sam could throw herself at it. She slammed the door, leaned against it and panted.

"You..." she said, waiting to catch her breath. "You're going to tell me, and now." she finally got out. Sam sat on the chair and said nothing. Carly chucked a golf ball at her side, but she hardly flinched.

"Lalalalala." Sam sang, pretending to ignore Carly.

"It's NOTHING, God keep your panties on." she said, sitting on Carly's couch. Carly sighed and glanced at her clock, which now read 4:30. She pointed at Sam while backing up into the elevator.

"You're going to tell me. Pass me the bin. I need to get the golf balls from the elevator and the first floor." she said, catching the bin chucked at her. "Call Freddy. iCarly starts in like 20 minutes. When I come back up I'm expecting answers." she said sternly. Sam feigned fear and rolled her eyes.

[*]

By the time Carly had collected all the golf balls and came upstairs, it was 10 minutes until the show started. Sam was filing her nails and Carly dropped the balls in a corner and started setting up random things.

"Sam! Get up and help!" Carly demanded and checked her watch. "UGH WERE IS FREDDY?" She asked. As soon as she did, the boy walked through the door.

He didn't change much over the years, except the fact that he grew to be about 6'3". His hair had also grown to his shoulders, and as a payback to his mom, he never cut it. It was usually wild and uncombed in a purposeful kind of way. In fact, he had started smoking and wearing skinny jeans to defy is mother. To the naked eye, he was the indie rock listening type of badass. The girls were reminded of Never Shout Never whenever they saw him (**Look him up. HIS SONGS ROCK UR SOCKS**). Despite all of this, he still had his Freddy facial features and was still the dorky mama's boy everyone knew.

"Hey." he said, practically leaping from the elevator and starting doing a bunch of things wit the equipment. A cigarette dangled from his mouth dangerously. Sam turned around and stared him up and down.

"Your lungs hate you too." she replied, and fixed up the last prop. Freddy rolled his eyes and continued setting everything up. She skillfully plucked the cigarette from is mouth and threw it out of the cracked window. He didn't say anything or even notice really, both girls did that to him 24/7 and he was completely used to it.

"We start in like five minutes." he said, after setting up everything. The girls weren't really listening to him as they rehearsed, so he just watched.

They hadn't really changed either in the transition from high school to finishing college. Yes, they were more curvy and taller, and Sam's hair had gotten more blonde since. And yes, Carly had cut her hair into a professional shoulder length bob. But Sam still had her famous curls and mischievous expression. Carly was still a perfectionist and extremely claustrophobic. Nothing had really changed in their eyes, but that was probably due to the fact that they were always together. They all seemed surprised when girls chased Freddy around like groupies, or if guys relentlessly hit on the girls whenever they had the chance. Their relatives would always whine about how much they'd grown, but they would always shrug and say "I don't see it."

"Ok, we have like half a minute now." Freddy said, picking up the camera and setting it up for showtime. Sam and Carly stood in their positions and got ready.

"In three, two..." he said, pointing at them and their show had started.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gibby, do you believe in privacy?" Sam asked, leaning on her elbows and intently staring at Gibby. He slurped his smoothie and thought.

"Yeah, why?" he asked, looking sideways at Sam. She smiled, leaning back and kicked Carly under the table.

"No reason." she said, resting her head on the interlocked fingers behind her head. Carly looked at her scornfully and turned to Gibby.

"Ok. but what if it has to do with a member if your family? Then what?" she asked Gibby, smiling fakely.

"Uhm..." he started. He didn't know what to say, afraid that the girls would thrash him if he went against one of them. Freddy took the cigarette from him mouth.

"You two need to solve your own problems." he said, pointing to Sam and Carly with his cigarette and resumed smoking it. They both threw a sharp look his way. He shrank in his seat while puffing out a cloud of smoke.

"Nobody asked you..." Sam started, then reached over the table to pluck the cigarette out of his mouth. "...Freddy." she said, plopping back down. Gibby pretended to be engaged in a conversation on his phone, so Carly and Sam continued with their bickering.

"We are best friends, we have been best friends through elementary, middle, high and college. You NEED to tell me." Carly fumed.

"Just because we're BFFs doesn't mean you have to know EVERY single thing about my life!" Sam retorted. Freddy lit up again.

"You know everything I think and do like 24/7!" Carly shouted, then lowered her voice as people started looking.

"I do not!"

"Yes!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!" Gibby slammed his hand against the table, making everything there jump. The whole table went silent.

"Can we talk about something else? This is annoying!" he suggested forcefully, getting an impressed expression from Sam, and surprised ones from Freddy and Carly. Just as Carly was about to say something, Freddy slid down his chair and covered his forehead with his hand.

"What?" she asked, her eyebrows scrunched. Freddy pointed his cigarette at two white-blonde girls entering the store.

"They literately tried to stalk me home last week. Sam, you need to make out with me." he demanded.

"Like you don't already do that, little lovebirds." Carly said dreamily. Sam and Freddy sighed at the same time.

"Friends with benefits." Sam said, emotionless, indicating that she had said this more than once and it was losing it's effect. Carly shook her head and sighed as if she were reading a romantic book. The girls spotted Freddy and he slammed his lips onto Sam's. She interlocked her hands around the back of his neck, he placed his hands on her waist. The girls stared with such intent for such a long time everyone starting feeling uncomfortable. The taller girl whispered something to her friend, and they both stomped out. The two broke apart, and Freddy took a relieved drag from his cigarette.

"It's really disgusting macking with you after you've been sucking on a cancer stick." Sam said, disgusted and staring at the "cancer stick". Freddy let out a dramatic puff of air and put out the cigarette in the garbage next to them.

"Happy?" he asked, making a face. She pushed his head with her pointer finger and kissed him.

"See? Better already." she said. Carly had her head in her hands.

"You two make an adorable-"

"Do I even have to say it?" Freddy asked. Carly sighed and shrugged.

"Ok, 'friends with benefits'." she said, slurping her smoothie nonchalantly.

* * *

SORRY IT'S SO SHORT... I KINDA PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LARGE.


End file.
